


When A Tornado Meets A Volcano

by chocopieyj



Category: GOT7
Genre: Codependency, Domestic Violence, Inspired by Music, Jealousy, M/M, Porn With Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Unhealthy Relationships, emotional issues, light fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocopieyj/pseuds/chocopieyj
Summary: Jaebum loves Youngjae way too much so there's no way he's gonna let him go.Youngjae loves Jaebum just as much so it doesn't matter how many times he left, he always comes back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired on Eminem's song 'Love the way you lie' ft. Rihanna. 
> 
> There's a lot of warnings, too so beware! 
> 
> Crossposted on AFF but maybe I only update it here from now on... dunno

The house is on fire.

The flames can be seen burning and eating away every corner of that place they once called home, it seems to reach the sky and the heat is so intense that even their bodies seem to burn from where they are standing, watching quietly.

Their favorite room surely is unusable by now, the white grand piano that was their only costly and worth possession would be ash in the morning just like all the memories they built together there - all the fights, the blows, the screams, the wounds are being incinerated along with the love they once had.

It had been Jaebum's fault. Everything was always his fault, he is the one with the big anger issues, his fury outbursts and his sickly jealousy is what took them to where they are now - in a dark, lonely place, where the only thing they can see is the fire consuming it all. The funniest thing of all is that, according to Jaebum, Youngjae is the one in fault. Youngjae and his excesses - the alcohol, the parties, the fucking infidelities.

When the flames begin to consume the outside of the house, they finally hear the siren of the fire truck and Jaebum approaches to hold his hand gently but Youngjae pulls away with an aggressive movement before he can touch him, frowning.

"Don’t touch me," he says in a whisper, his jaw clenched in an attempt to not to scream and Jaebum laughs.

"Shit, Youngjae. Stop being a fucking crybaby."

"Crybaby? Do you want me to run into your arms, then? You burned our fucking house, Jaebum!"

"And whose fucking fault was it."

Youngjae growls impatiently, shaking his head, "You're not going to blame me for your shit."

"But I warned you baby, didn’t I?" Jaebum starts mumbling, the thing he does when he's angry. It doesn’t take long for him to get angry, it never does, "I warned you what would happen if you tried to leave me again."

"Fuck off."

Jaebum grabs Youngjae's forearm with force enough to bruise him and drags him to his side, growling on his ear, "And next time, you’ll not even see it coming."

"There will be no next time."

Jaebum knows what that means, he is also sick tired of the fights, of returning home just to find Youngjae in a deplorable state, of having to go and look for him in dreadful clubs dicking with anyone and having to force him to stay with him but Youngjae is his, he thinks annoyed, squeezing the grip and the white skin begins to turn purple. Youngjae is his and he’ll never let him go.

Youngjae tries to get away, struggles trying to push him and free his arm, hits him on the chest with his free hand but Jaebum’s not having any of it, pushing him to the nearest wall and pressing his body against his, their lips brushing.

"You're mine," he whispers and his lips caress his subtly, they look like a pair of passionate lovers but the fury in Jaebum's voice shows the terms they are now in "You're not going fucking anywhere."

The fire in the house keeps consuming everything, the firemen are having a hard time reducing the enormous flames and Jaebum congratulates himself - everything in that little place will disappear under the reddish orange and nothing will prevent it, see his old house in flames causes him a twisted pleasure but he knows that it’s not because of the fire.

It’s because of the expression on Youngjae's face seeing how everything is reduced to nothing because he knows that deep down, it hurts him. And that is the goal, Youngjae being as hurt as himself, he finding out how it feels the pain that he always seems happy to inflict.

"You’re a shit," Youngjae has stopped struggling, if that keeps going the bruises on his skin will become huge and he doesn’t feel like starting a physical fight, opting to fix his eyes on the thick and powerful stream of water that evaporates instantly and uselessly tries to stop the fire.

It's going to be really difficult, he thinks. Usually, the fire Jaebum starts doesn’t go away until it destroys everything in its path. His presence in itself is like boiling lava that doesn’t stop until it finishes with everything it finds, burns everything, destroys it until there’s nothing left but dust; Jaebum is a volcano.

"You’re not much better, love."

Youngjae snorts but he knows it well. In that fucking relationship there was no one better and he has know it for 5 years now - when they met in a fucking party that its sole purpose was to get everyone drunk.

But when their eyes met, it was as if a lightning hit them, electricity ran down his spine making him shudder.

And then, Jaebum approached him. They felt the attraction between them burning but, by then, they didn't know that something was going to explode sooner or later. How could they know when something stronger was pulling them to each other? Something exploded indeed, though they didn’t realize it until much later, too late.

"Let me go!" he demands, starting with the struggle once again, he's fed up with this and wants to leave before the investigations begin and they know it was arson.

He wants to get away before dragging Jaebum with him again.

"Stop with that shit already baby, you know you can't go anywhere."

Youngjae looks at him and this time he smiles, his hand that’s not imprisoned in the grip goes up to his face and caresses his cheek gently, he wants to kiss him but he doesn’t.

It's not as if he can’t go anywhere, it's that, wherever he went, he took Jaebum with him - drags him along, maybe even against his will, forcing him to go with him.

And it didn't matter how many times Youngjae had threatened to leave him, how many times he actually did it or how much he said it was over, the thing is, in fact, he is the one who doesn’t let go. He's the one who tramples on the relationship, handles it at will, who leaves but who always, ends up coming back.

Both have something in common, they are experts in destroy themselves.

The difference is that while Jaebum makes it slow and painful, Youngjae wipes out everything in a second - he pulls everything from the root so there is nothing left, he plays a little and handles it at will, drags it with him and then discards the pieces made shreds anywhere.

If Jaebum is a volcano, Youngjae is a tornado.

Gradually, after almost 4 hours, the fire is controlled and completely eradicated, the firefighters are relieved and the owners of the house, who have been observing the whole process from a point close enough, don’t seem the happiest but still thank the fire chief who approaches them to inform them about the current state of their house.

The couple just nod and the chief attributes their lack of encouragement to the fact that they just lost their house and doesn’t notice the horrible and huge reddish bruise that formed on Youngjae's forearm, just where Jaebum had his hand a couple of hours ago.

"We couldn’t save much," the chief tells them, handing them a small cardboard box, "This is some of what was left."

Youngjae takes the box and thanked him again, trying to camouflage the latent anger inside him.

"At least the house is uninhabitable," Jaebum seems disappointed that there were survivors and the other makes a face.

"Yes, congratulations. You did a great job."

"Shit, look at this." Jaebum pulls out a box that used to be white velvet and that was now stained with brown marks and scorched in some places and he's surprised it's still functional.

Youngjae sighs heavily and looks at Jaebum who smiles at him as he opens the case and reveals the miraculously intact white gold ring that matches the one on Jaebum's finger.

He discards the case and takes Youngjae’s left hand, the place where that ring belongs, and slide it gently by his finger, Youngjae is a bit thinner now but the ring fits still perfectly, like the first time he put it on.

"Don’t ever take it off again, love. Today I'm going to apologize," he whispers in his ear and entwines his hand with his, he has always liked how their fingers look together wearing the rings, "Apologize to me too, even if this is the last time."

Youngjae sighs and looks at their rings, thinks about all the times he wanted to leave, all the times he left him and all the times that, inevitably, he returned to his side. It wasn’t because Jaebum asked him to, it wasn’t that he really felt tied to a responsibility but he loved him.

Because when they're fine, it's great and though when it goes wrong it's hell, he can take it. It's crazy and both are so blind and ignorant when it comes to love and it can hurt, it hurts too much but the more they get hurt, the more they love each other.

"There's not going to be another chance," Youngjae whispers and Jaebum smiles sweetly, knowing he won this time and touches his cheek gently.

"If you say so."

Youngjae frowns and tries to hit him but Jaebum holds his wrists firmly and pushes him roughly against the wall, kissing him with rapture.

The air escapes from their lungs instantly but neither of them breaks the aggressive kiss, their tongues meet and fight against each other with synchronicity, Youngjae bites the lower lip of his boyfriend with force enough to cut his skin and Jaebum gasps, tightening the grip he has on his wrists.

When the lack of air is too much they pull away and Jaebum embraces him tenderly as if he was afraid to break him, as if he wasn’t broken enough already and Youngjae returns the hug as lovingly as he, being careful of not to reopen the wounds.

"Next time," whispers Jaebum in his ear, very clearly, "If this happen again, I'm going to tie you to the bed and set you on fire."

"And you'll burn along with me," says Youngjae in defense and the other agrees.

Is just that they are broken to pieces, so shattered, that neither of them is complete without the other.

Their bond is already unwavering.


	2. First.

_**"And I love it the more I suffer and just before I'm about to drown,** _ _**he resuscitates me."** _

* * *

_Something breaks again._

_This time, it's Jaebum's camera, Youngjae throws it with such force that the lens cracks and then he kicks and steps on it repeatedly, the damage is already irreparable but he keeps ruining it just for the pleasure of making him mad._

_Jaebum is furious, grabs him by the collar of his shirt and smashes him against the wall, his hands squeezing his body against it hard and it’s starting to hurt him, he doesn’t stop even when Youngjae's nails fit into the skin of his wrists in such a way that the blood begins to sprout and only observes his expression of pain while trying to push him._

_"Fuck, Youngjae!" He yells when he finally lets go, pushing him to the floor, "Do you know how much that shit costs?! My fucking job depends on that fucking camera!"_

_Youngjae laughs, because he already knows, "I don’t give a fuck."_

_"You're a shit, Youngjae." The other growls, kicking the remains of his camera, he can feel the anger drowning him, the vein on his temple throbs and the bile goes up his throat. It's all shit, Youngjae is a fucking bastard and he can’t stand it anymore._

_"What? Don’t you like me like this?" Youngjae has the audacity to keep mocking him, willing to touch his boyfriend's most sensitive fibers just for fun. A very twisted fun._

_"Go fuck yourself!" He shouts, throwing the first thing his hands grab, a vase crashes on the wall, inches away from Youngjae's face, but he only laughs harder, as if the situation was super hilarious._

_"I love to fuck," Youngjae hums and Jaebum rolls his eyes, tired of seeing him in that state, so deplorable and disgusting, he doesn’t even ask him what he got this time, or who he was with, he doesn’t want to know and has enough with the current fight as to start another._

_Another object is heard breaking and this time it's a cup that was on the table, when Jaebum pushes it, cold coffee spills on the carpet and Youngjae's laughter is now uncontrollable, he lies on the floor face up and some pieces of the broken vase buries in his forearm but he doesn’t care._

_When the laughter runs out, he looks at Jaebum and grimaces, though it isn’t very clear if it’s hate or something else, "The only thing you worry about is your fucking expensive things. Buy another one! Look at the chaos you made just for a fucking camera."_

_And of course, once again it's his fault, because it's always his fault. He is the one almost choking him and breaking a vase in his face._

_And Youngjae is going to ignore the fact that he broke a valuable camera because that's not important. It's just money._

_Of course, Youngjae shits on money, he can snap his fingers and 40 even more expensive cameras are going to appear at his feet, like anything he asks for, because the young master deserves more than his family can give him._

_"You're going to pay for it," growls the other, determined to go to bed. He shouldn’t have gotten up at all, he shouldn’t care about the time Youngjae thinks it’s okay to come home, or in what state. At least he came alive and didn’t spend the night with who knows who, doing who knows what._

_"You're going to pay for it," Youngjae lashes out with a silly, childish tone, but he no longer laughs, "You're unbearable, Jaebum."_

_"Then get out of here."_

_"I'll do it, I'm sick of this fucking apartment anyway."_

_"Yes, run to your mommy, Choi. Let your servants prepare a bath and put you in bed, like the fucking useless shit you are."_

_Youngjae clicks his tongue and gets up from the floor, staggering and waits a few seconds to take a breath and clear his head, "You were the one who brought me to this shithole!"_

_"Go away! The door is wide open and it's not that I want you here either."_

_"And what are you going to do if I leave, huh?" Youngjae approaches him and his breath of alcohol and something else hits him in the face, "Are you going to cry until you fall asleep? Are you going to pick me up at midnight, begging me to come back?"_

_This time, is Jaebum the one who laughs, pushing him, "If you put a fucking foot out the door, this shit we have is over."_

_"Oh, no! What a nightmare," Youngjae pretends that he’s hurt, it’s not the first time he hears such a threat, he puts on the jacket he threw on the couch when he arrived and looks for his phone on the floor. When he finally finds it he goes to the door, and looks at Jaebum one last time._

_He smiles and waits a bit, but Jaebum doesn’t stop him and that’s kind of weird; that he doesn’t threaten him with some stupidity to prevent him from running away and feels some resentment but he doesn’t say anything, he just stamps the door when he closes it behind him._

_Jaebum sighs annoyed and screams, kicking the small coffee table but he holds himself and doesn’t go after him, after all, he’ll come back._

  
*** * ***

* * *

*** * ***   
  


When Youngjae arrives at the party, everything is already a mess and it's only 10 o'clock, it doesn’t surprise him either, the parties hosted by Mark Tuan get out of control sooner rather than later - rare thing when Mark is reserved and quiet most of the time. Youngjae has always had a hunch that Jackson, Mark's roommate, has something to do with all that getting hot early on.

As soon as he sets foot inside the luxurious penthouse, the strong smell of beer hits his senses, the music is so loud that it resounds on the walls, there are people dancing to the music in what is normally the living room, jumping on the armchairs. There’s also someone standing on a table screaming something and Youngjae recognizes him as Jaehyung, the main announcer of the college radio station.

Youngjae smiles to himself and shakes his head as a crowd around him starts clapping for something he said - everyone becomes insane in that environment, alcohol possesses them and they are different people from what they were on a regular day.

Dodging another group of people, he finally comes to the kitchen, where he grabs a can of cold beer from the counter and is engaged in looking for his friends - the end-of-year party is for the now seniors so he doesn’t know too many people there, he doesn’t even talk a lot with Jackson or Mark besides the occasional courtesy talks when they are with Jinyoung.

He walks around the apartment but doesn’t see either Bambam or Yugyeom, the last time he messaged them, they said they were already there, nor can he find Jinyoung, who swore he would be there early on - the one who forced him to go in the first place.

His beer is over and his friends still don’t appear, although he has greeted some people he recognizes from his classes or other parties and entertains a bit watching a striptease show by Jaehyung with Younghyun, who joined him on top of the table - everyone is cheering, shouting incomprehensible things, including the next item they should get rid of and they dance stupidly until soon it becomes a make out session and he turns around, he prefers to find someone to do it with and don’t have to see it.

Two beers later and something that looked like a bad attempt of a mojito made by Changkyun, another of his classmates, Jinyoung finally joins him, he’s disheveled, ungainly, his clothes are wrinkled and he shows a smile from ear to ear. He hugs him as soon as he sees him and keeps smiling at all times - it's so weird to see him like that, it borders on the creepy and Youngjae wonders if he's drunk so early but that doesn’t seem to be the case either.

"Hyung, are you okay?" Youngjae asks when Jinyoung's smile remains intact as he talks to him about a bastard teacher who had the nerve to give him a bad grade despite having been the best in the class, but he doesn’t even seem angry in that moment, it gives him the chills.

"Yeah, why?" Jinyoung says, as if it’s a stupid question because there’s no reason not to be - the semester nightmare is finally over, he’s about to start his blessed last year of college and finally they’ll enjoy two long and perfect months of summer vacations, without worries or responsibilities.

"You're smiling," Youngjae says with a frown and the other laughs.

"I'm happy!" He yells and dragged him to the improvised dance floor and Youngjae can’t help but laugh too, his friend is so weird but who knows, maybe he's so happy because he finally managed to fuck with someone and all the accumulated stress he had, disappeared. It probably also has something to do with the alcohol.

They both yell and jump to the rhythm of the music, they don’t care about the bodies that stick on theirs, concentrating only on having fun, though Youngjae doesn’t miss the opportunity to take a look at the men around him, see if any is good enough to get close but he’s not very surprised about the merchandise, maybe he needs more alcohol to be able to decide on one.

A while later Mark appears behind Jinyoung, hugs him by the waist and when Jinyoung turns around, he kisses him slowly, whispering something in his ear a second later.

Youngjae sees his friend nodding at whatever he said, kissing him once more and he grimaces in disgust, finally he understands why Jinyoung has been in such a good mood and since it looks like he's going to be ignored the rest of the night, he prefers to get away before his friend starts another show like the one in the dining room table and goes to the kitchen, steals a six pack of beer and goes out to the terrace.

The penthouse terrace is amazing, the whole city can be seen from there and the view of the buildings’ lights, the bridge and the river have always fascinated him, up there everything seems so distant and nothing matters - the nightlife is his favorite. Someday he’ll have a penthouse like that one and he'll have access to that view every day, he decides for the millionth time.

Youngjae’s a heavy drinker but after a six pack he already feels the alcohol go up his head, and the view of the city becomes a little blurred, he’s starting to feel the effects of the alcohol and he smiles to himself, that's what he has come searching.

He enters the house once more, in search of more drinks and it’s already so packed that he stumbles forward, holds himself up against the wall so as not to fall down when he collides with people and finally arrives at the kitchen, where someone has set up a poor demonstration of how to prepare a drink.

There are several guys surrounding the kitchen island, Jackson, Mark and Jinyoung among them, laughing at seeing the guy in the center emptying cocktails badly done in glasses.

Youngjae laughs when the boy who makes as the bartender throws a bottle juggling it, and the whiskey spills on the floor, earning a big boo from everyone and a angry look from Jackson, who comes forward to try to rescue the little remains of the drink.

The bartender laughs out loud, taking another bottle to try to recreate the show but Jackson is faster and snatches it, taking a sip right from the bottle.

"We don’t want to see any more drinks from Jaebum, right?!" he yells at them and everyone laughs, even Jaebum.

"I also know how to flame Tequila!"

"Not in my house!" Mark yells but there’s already a crowd cheering for seeing burning Tequila shots.

Youngjae stays a little longer, he wants to see if the Jaebum guy can really do that with the drinks and meanwhile, steals a can of Skyy Blue from someone who is beside him with his arms full of cans and bottles. He apologizes mentally to the original recipient of that drink.

After a couple of drinks, he walks between some people to approach slowly and then, they feel it.

Youngjae has no idea what it feels like to be struck by a lightning, but when Jaebum's eyes fell on his, he's sure that the feeling is something like that.

A gust of electricity runs through his spine and suddenly awakens each and every one of his nerves. He gets goosebumps, his heart stops for a second before accelerating at an alarming speed and for a second, he is more lucid than ever.

Jaebum's eyes are dark as the bottom of the ocean, and Youngjae has this sudden want to jump and sink into them.

That is the moment where everything starts to get out of control, though he still doesn’t know it, that's why he returns the smile and shakes his head when the other winks, leaving the kitchen.

He’s dying to stay, that's a fact, but decides to play the hard to get, waiting for Jaebum to come after him, what he does a second later.

"Hey!" He yells, holding his arm gently, "Hi! I'm Jaebum, and you... you're beautiful."

Youngjae laughs because it’s the worst line he has heard ever and rolls his eyes, he lets go of the grip but the boy, Jaebum, takes him by the arm and this time he drags him towards him, sticking him to his body.

"Hey, cutie, what do you say if I make you a drink and then we go out to the terrace?"

Youngjae laughs mockingly, "No thanks. After the demonstration in the kitchen, it’s obvious that you can’t make one."

"Hey! It's just about pour something from a bottle to a glass, I think I can manage that."

The other shrugs and finally frees himself from the grip, "Do whatever you want," he says, going directly to the terrace, looking for some available spot where he can be with Jaebum and finds it in a corner away from the crowd.

Jaebum joins him a moment later, brings two red cups with his supposed drinks, and another six of beer, Youngjae sees him stumbling around the garden trying to find him and laughs out loud when he stumbles and throws one of the cups.

His laughter attracts Jaebum’s attention, who finally sees him and almost runs to him, extending the only cup he has left, and opening a beer can for him, drinking almost half of it, his hand goes straight to Youngjae's waist, pulling him to his body closer than necessary.

That doesn’t bother Youngjae at all, being so close like this, he can see how really handsome Jaebum is - noticing the two little dots under his eyebrow and he feels in love, "What is this?" He asks, redirecting his eyes to the drink, it's orange phosphorescent and, to tell the truth, he doesn’t trust on it.

Jaebum approaches impossibly closer to him, to whisper in his ear, "Whiskey with... something else."

Youngjae grimaces and Jaebum laughs, sniffs lightly at the other's neck and he loves it, over the smell of alcohol, he smells of something delicious he can’t really identify in the state he’s in, but it's perfect and he wants to get lost in that scent, "You still haven’t told me your name."

"You still haven’t asked." Youngjae smiles, taking a sip of his drink and it's not bad, it taste like a citrus thing with something else but he doesn’t really care anymore.

"What’s your name?"

"Youngjae."

"Youngjae..." Jaebum repeats as if savoring his name, and his lips touch the corners of the other's lips very lightly, and it’s electrifying, "Do you know what I think, Youngjae?"

The other shrugs, he can hear his whispers perfectly despite the loud music, "What do you think?"

"Our children are going to be beautiful."

Youngjae laughs loudly because, if what Jaebum is trying to do is take him to bed, those lines won’t work, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but the children thing won’t be possible."

"And why not?"

"I have a dick," he whispers in his ear, as if it was a secret and Jaebum nods seriously, as if he really hasn’t noticed before, he drinks the rest of his beer and throws the can out there and his hand goes a little lower to squeeze his crotch, Youngjae is exalted.

"Oh, it's true," he says with a smirk and begins to massage it.

Youngjae doesn’t care, that's what he wants after all and Jaebum is a good prospect for the night, the dark look with which he sees him while touching him, assures him that he’s excellent in bed, he doesn’t care either about being on display in front of everyone in the corner of the terrace just then.

When he lets out a muffled moan, Jaebum approaches to kiss him, it's not pretty, not like a fairy tale, his foot doesn’t pop, no fireworks light over them but the delicious sensation that runs through his body is unique.

His hairs bristles and his body molds to Jaebum's perfectly, an electrifying blast runs the length of his spine and his body is on fire.

Jaebum's tongue moves nimbly in his mouth, it steals his breath, his teeth sink into the skin of his lips and Youngjae's fingers are clinging to Jaebum's hair so hard that it looks like he's going to rip a lock.

Better than any tender and sweet kiss, this one is ravishing, sensual and violent - just the kind of kiss that Youngjae has come for.

They part ways when they start to suffocate, their lungs are burning like many other parts of their bodies but that doesn’t stop them, Jaebum goes to his neck, nibbling gently at the skin while his hand doesn’t stop at Youngjae's manhood, which is already fully erect and Youngjae pants quietly, finishing all his drink and throwing the cup somewhere around and hugs Jaebum with both arms, moving his hip against his hand.

When Jaebum tries to sneak his hand through his pants, Youngjae pulls him away, pushing his hand away from his crotch, Jaebum complains trying to kiss Youngjae again but he turns his face to avoid it, "Stop."

"Why? You don’t want to?"

"I still don’t know you that well," Youngjae smiles mockingly, and leans over to pick up a beer for him and hands another to Jaebum.

The other takes a long sip before answering, "Im Jaebum, 23 years old, I’m majoring on Arts specialized in Photography, I’m in my last year and I do some freelance work but when I graduate, I’ll have a gallery. I like cats, fried chicken and overall, pretty things, just like you. I like to take pictures in the rain. I would like to take a picture of you and then fuck you. Or viceversa. Or take one while we’re fucking. It's enough, right?"

Halfway through his self introduction, he approaches Youngjae again, kissing his neck between words and Youngjae smiles, he feels like he didn’t need to know anything about that, because he would still spend the night with him, but it was fun to see him so desperate.

"Don’t you want to know me too?"

Jaebum sucks at a spot on his neck with force, making him tremble, "I already know you,"

Youngjae pushes him, seeing him questionably and with a little fear, he didn’t know he's with a stalker or something but, when he sees him, the other laughs and explains, "Your name is Youngjae, and I'm sure you're an angel. Did you run away or did you fall by accident?"

"You're gross," Youngjae lets out a laugh, and empties his beer can, he's finally starting to feel its effects and he’s content, "I’m from Mokpo, just so you know it."

"Oh well, then we fuck first or...?"

"It's the only thing that matters to you?"

"No, I also want to marry you," he says confidently and then whispers, "But if I tell you that, you may get scared, because the ‘we don’t know each other’ thing."

"You're right, then fuck first."

Jaebum smiles and attacks his mouth again, his tongue finds its way into his easily and their bodies mold to perfection, it's as if they had done that a million times, as if they always belonged there, or maybe it’s the alcohol that runs through their veins along with their seething blood.

It’s hurried, neither of them wants to play and soon things heat up, Youngjae puts his hand inside Jaebum's pants and starts to stimulate his manhood directly, it feels so good in his hand, thick, hot and hardening deliciously under his care and his mouth waters, he wants to feel that piece of flesh deep in his throat, but his tongue is occupied with Jaebum's and also, they’re still in public.

Jaebum pulls away and lets out a guttural moan as Youngjae's hand tightens his cock and he can’t stand it, "Fuck... let's get out of here."

In the depth of his mind, Youngjae knows that the correct thing is, in fact, to leave there but he’s drunk, he doesn’t mind thinking about the things he should do and can only think about what he wants to do and, at that moment, what he wants is swallow Jaebum's dick whole.

He kneels even though Jaebum tries to stop him, maybe he's a little less drunk than him but once he unzips his jeans, slides his underwear, and pulls out his manhood to start sucking he forgets the place where they are, he leans on the wall of the small corner they are in and his fingers get entangled in Youngjae's hair, he's enjoying it and he doesn’t care who sees them anymore.

Youngjae doesn’t care either, it's like the music has suddenly turned off and all he can hear is the other boy's muffled moans as he swallows his length - it feels so good on his tongue, so hot and delicious, he sucked him needly, his hands clutching at his thighs as he hollows his cheeks as he sucked hard, stuffing the cock deep into his throat and enjoying the sensation of Jaebum's precum dripping in his mouth.

A little voice in Jaebum's mind warns him that that shouldn’t be happening there but he can’t find in himself to stop, he doesn’t care, he loves the hallucinating sensation of Youngjae's wet mouth and his blood is running to his lower parts, his body twists involuntarily with small spasms. His fists tighten in the other's hair and he starts to move his hip, crashing into Youngjae’s face, who is still gladly receiving him.

"God... shit," he gasps pushing into Youngjae's throat, picking up the speed, fucking his mouth and his face contorted in pleasure.

Youngjae looks at him from below, feels his saliva mixed with cum running down his chin and he loves the expression of ecstasy on Jaebum's face, his own dick twitches inside his tight pants, painfully needing attention.

A couple more suctions and Jaebum moans pushing Youngjae's head to cum on his face, spraying the liquid on his lips and cheeks.

"Fuck, baby... you’re so... so good," he says helping him to get up and hallucinates when he sees that Youngjae’s licking the cum he had in his lips and uses his finger to collect the liquid from his cheeks to take it to his tongue.

Not caring that his face is still dirty, Jaebum kisses him deeply, and again that electrifying sensation runs through their bodies, it's as if their lips were made for each other, they fit to perfection as if they already knew each other for years but at the same time time, as if it were the first time they meet.

"Fuck me," Youngjae gasps between kisses, and starts rubbing his groin on Jaebum's thigh, who growls and squeezes his waist tightly, slamming him against the wall, snaps his teeth into his neck and Youngjae is about to explode, " Jaebum..."

"Let's go."

They arrive at Jaebum's dorm in record time, and doesn’t wait for a second, as soon as they arrive, he knocks him over the couch and kneels between his legs, his lips quickly attacking the soft skin of his neck and his hand resuming what they had begun in the party.

Youngjae gasps, he doesn’t have to worry about anyone listening and he gives himself completely to the sensations. Every pore of his skin contracts when Jaebum touches him, when his teeth are buried in his collarbone and his tongue runs through his body.

Jaebum's hands undress him skillfully, and smiles when he sees him without any clothes, his body is perfect - slender but not too thin, skin white and soft at the eye, and his legs, god, so thick and firm, Jaebum wouldn’t mind dying drowned in his thighs.

"What are you waiting for?" Youngjae pants almost in need, starting to jerk himself off slowly.

"Shit," Jaebum whispers, and takes off his shirt, bites on his bottom lip and feels his cock harden just by seeing Youngjae naked, masturbating on his couch.

He caresses him slowly, a big change to how he was treating him a minute ago but Youngjae enjoys it in any way, he loves that Jaebum looks so ecstatic with his body.

"Can I photograph you?" the boy whispers suddenly, kissing his cheek almost fondly, Youngjae rolls his eyes.

"Do you have some kind of weird kink that I should know about?"

Jaebum smiles and massages the boy’s whitish thighs, "Please, I have an angel in my bed, don’t you think it's worthy of a picture?"

"Do you take pictures of everyone you're fucking with? That's weird."

"I don’t." The boy seems a bit offended, he frowns and approaches his face, "I've never photographed a person, much less in this situation, but you're perfect, you deserve all the lenses on you."

Youngjae seems to think about it and then smiles, "Okay, But don’t use it to masturbate later."

Jaebum ignores that comment and runs to his room for the camera, taking the chance to get the lubricant and a condom and return to his side, settling between his spread legs.

"Fuck... you're beautiful," he says and the flash lights the room. He looks at the screen, adjust the lens a bit and another flash. He tilts the camera a little, leans back slightly, opens Youngjae's legs more, grabs his waist, flash, flash, flash.

When he’s satisfied with the photographs he has taken, he leaves the camera on the coffee table and turns all his attention to Youngjae's pleasure.

He takes his legs behind the knees and lifts them, begins to nibble on his delicious skin and the closer he gets to his crotch, the sounds of Youngjae’s voice become higher, needier.

Jaebum's mouth finally catches his cock, sucking at the tip and licking the full length, fiddling a bit with his patience.

Youngjae takes a fist of Jaebum's hair and literally, forces him to put the dick into his throat, starting to move his hip and for a second he thinks that Jaebum is going to pull off, but he lets him take his mouth and cooperatively, sucks hard and bobs his head, matching his rhythm.

Youngjae's moans are noisy but almost melodic, one can tell that the air is escaping from his lungs and his fingers are clinging to Jaebum's hair with force.

Trying not to lose the rhythm of the blowjob, Jaebum finds the lube and pours it generously on his fingers, and he uses with his other hand to part Youngjae’s butt, to have access to his entrance.

"Oh! Shit..." Youngjae almost screams when a finger gets in his ass without a warning, and Jaebum smiles, sucking one last time before letting go of his manhood from between his lips.

"How do you want it?" he asks, moving his digit in and out of the passage. It's tight and feels so good wrapping his finger that he's mad with the pure thought of being inside.

Youngjae doesn’t respond immediately, he gasps and writhes when a second finger joins inside, and all he can do is pull Jaebum and kiss him dirty, his tongue enters his mouth and is a mess of saliva, teeth and tongues but he doesn’t care. It feels good just like that.

When they get away, Jaebum pushes his fingers so hard that it makes him scream and he's going crazy.

"I asked you a question, baby. Answer me,” Jaebum tells him and waits for Youngjae to take a breath to be able to do so.

"Put it inside," He says without air and adds, "And strip first."

Jaebum smiles, pecks him and gets up to get rid of his pants and underwear. When he’s naked, Youngjae grabs his cock and starts jerking him off slowly, while examining his body.

Jaebum's smirk widens as he watches how Youngjae eats him with his eyes and licks his lips unconsciously as he watches his body.

"You like what you see?"

Youngjae releases his dick already hard and stretches to grab the camera, maybe this is what Jaebum felt when he saw him naked. He also thinks that the man in front of him is perfect, his abdomen marked, his broad shoulders, strong thighs and thick dick that he dies to feel inside.

He photographs him from below, taking care that it comes out as much as possible from his body and smiles when he sees the shots he has made, "You are beautiful too," he whispers and Jaebum smiles.

"I'm glad you like it," he replies, going back to his place between his legs, holding them and squeezing his thighs tightly as he pushes himself inside.

Youngjae moans in pain as he feels his body opening in that way, but he enjoys it too, Jaebum's pulsating dick feels so hot and good inside.

Once inside, Jaebum takes the camera from his hands, and starts a swing of his hips without waiting for Youngjae's body to get used to having him there. Both pant and Jaebum accelerates his moves.

Youngjae's face contorts pleasantly when Jaebum hits the right spot, and his back arches, trying to look for more of that, more of Jaebum.

And he succeeds, Jaebum starts moving faster, and Youngjae's moans are already uncontrollable, his fingers fit into the other's shoulders, his nails hurting him.

The flash shines again, Youngjae looks beautiful with his eyes closed and his mouth open in that expression of pleasure and he has to immortalize the moment. He also makes another capture from above where he can see his own body and his cock buried deep in his ass.

"Stop with the pictures," Youngjae complains without air, "Fuck me."

Jaebum doesn’t let him repeat it and leaves the camera to the side, takes his hip so hard that maybe it’ll leave bruises and starts to get into him forcefully, as Youngjae has asked for and just how he was dying to do it.

"More..." Youngjae's legs get tangled in his waist and Jaebum grunts enjoying the pain caused by the scratches, accelerating his movements impossibly.

"Fuck yeah," Youngjae stifles a cry and writhes under Jaebum, who kisses him messily but doesn’t slow his thrusts, he push into that passage as if there were no tomorrow, ready to meet whatever the other asked.

"Yeah? You like that? Fuck baby," Jaebum starts to jerk him off at the same rhythm he enters and pulls out, the sharp moans fill the room together with the wet sounds of skin against skin.

Jaebum finishes first, getting inside as far as he can go and feels Youngjae's muscles close around him when he also cums, right after him.

They are exhausted, Jaebum lies over him and Youngjae hugs him, they just stay still as they recover their breathing. It feels good to be held like that, it's as if their bodies have been shaped to fit together perfectly.

Youngjae caresses his broad back gently and then they kiss quietly, there is nothing of the past lust but that pleasant sensation that runs through his spine and sheats his skin remains.

"Tell me you'll spend the night here," Jaebum whispers, leaving a kiss on his clavicle. Youngjae laughs softly when he starts rubbing his face against his chest, Jaebum looks like a kitten and he loves it.

"Obviously," he replies, he doesn’t want to leave Jaebum's side yet.

The other smiles and takes him by the hand to guide him to the room, where they lie down and Jaebum hugs him from behind, Youngjae can’t help but smile and intertwine their fingers.

It feels so familiar, as if they had always belonged there.

"You're so good to me, baby," Jaebum whispers, kissing his neck, but it's not a sexual praise, it's a statement.

Youngjae also feels it, in some way, that Jaebum is good for him too.

But who knows if that feeling of belonging and familiarity will last until morning, when they’re not drunk anymore.

What he does know is that he has never felt this way about anyone and wants to discover what he feels.

It's as if Jaebum had lit a small fire inside him and maybe he doesn’t want it to go out.

"Can you make me breakfast in the morning?" Youngjae asks, trying his luck, trying to see if Jaebum was as attracted to him as he is.

The boy laughs softly and kisses him again, "Of course, breakfast and if you stay a little longer, I'll also make you dinner."

Because yes, Jaebum feels the same as him and also wants to discover what it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Just saying, I don't support this kind of relationships, this is only a story... 
> 
> So I can't promise a happy ending, but I see what I can do. Until this day, in my mind it isn't thaaaat happy but it's like... acceptable (?) maybe it changes while the story goes. 
> 
> Tell me what you think!!


End file.
